Girlfriend
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Crack fic XD One night Hyde hears singing coming from his window. He's very happy when he finds the source.*sucky summary sorry*


Title: Girlfriend  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Pairing: Gackt/Hyde,  
Genre: Romance/humour  
Rating: T  
Warnings: random singing, guy lovin XD  
Summary: Crack fic XD One night Hyde hears singing coming from his window. He's very happy when he finds the source.*sucky summary sorry*  
Notes: I was listening to Girlfriend, sung by Gakupo Kamui, aaaaaand this was born out of randomness XD. Thanks to anyone who puts up with this *it's not very good at all* i'm so sorry it's been so long since i've updated or even posted something new. I've just been so busy lately I barely have time to type anything up. Thanks for keeping with me y'all. I recently quit my job, soooooooooo I should have more time to write!  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves, ^^

* * *

Caramel eyes glanced to the window in his home, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. It seemed to him that since his wife Megumi and he had divorced the previous month the large house had been more foreboding than ever. A loud sound outside his window made him nearly shriek in fear.

"Wh-what's g-going on?" He whispered, looking around in fear. Slowly he walked to the window, but found nothing.

"Probably my imagination..." Hyde mumbled.

Just as he turned to walk away from the window he heard singing.

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know you like me!_

_No way, no way, I know it's not a secret!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!"_

_Wide caramel eyes looked out the window, falling upon a figure shrouded in darkness. With shaking hands he reached for the flashlight kept next to window, not realizing the voice sounded familiar to him as the person continued to sing._

_"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious._

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright._

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious,_

_Hell yeah, I'm the mother loving princess._

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

_She's like, so whatever._

_You can do, so much better._

_I think we should get together now._

_And that's what everyone is talking about!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way, I know it's not a secret!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!"_

Shining the light down his eyes widened when he realized it was his secret crush standing below his window singing. With a smile he settled down, laying his head on the sill, watching the mini-performance.

"_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know that you still think of me._

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again._

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear._

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear._

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again._

_Cause she's like, so whatever._

_You can do, so much better._

_I think we should get together now._

_And that's what everyone is talking about!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way, I know it's not a secret!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!"_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better._

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way._

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way, I know it's not a secret!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, no way, no way!"_

Once done, he motioned for the singer to meet him at the front door. Opening it, he smiled at the man, bright caramel eyes looking up at him.

"Hey Gaachan." He started. The younger man simply gave a wide toothy grin.

"Um...what exactly was that about?" He asked softly.

Exactly as I said. I want to be your girl-er boyfriend. If you'll have me." Gackt said looking at Hyde.

Caramel eyes widened before he grinned at his companion.

"Of course I will!"He exclaimed, jumping on the taller man in a tight hug.

Gackt smiled and pressed their lips together. Breaking their kiss Hyde smiled.

"I think that will be my favourite song now."

~Owari~


End file.
